


Twilight

by Missy



Category: Tank Girl (1995), Tank Girl - All Media Types
Genre: (as much as TG does), Character Study, Gen, Introspection, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: It's quiet at night, and TG has some time to herself to thinkYep.  Think.





	Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PineapplePrincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineapplePrincess/gifts).

Rebecca once felt smaller than this truck – no older than five, watching the world end and trying to figure out how she was going to make it in a world without water.

Somehow she did it. She doesn’t really know how she did. But here she is, with her family and her tank. With her water supply and her friends to take care of.

And Booga. Which was a complicatedly uncomplicated situation if there ever was one.

She didn’t want to dwell too much about what was happening there. Dwelling meant confronting her feeling about him, which meant trying to understand what the hell was happening. Rebecca preferred to keep her wits about her. She needed to make sure she wasn’t slipping.

People were depending on her. Which was the weirdest feeling ever to have. Normally it was all about her, chaos, explosions and making jerks pay.

Now she had Jet Girl to worry about.

Among other people. Booga counted as a person too. Kind of.

Hell, what was she worrying about? She’d always been a go-get ‘em kind of girl. Even with a new friend on her side, she was going to go out and go get ‘em.

Even if she had to keep one eye open most of the time. Even if she had to worry about revenge. Even if she had to share her water and food rations. 

Though revenge was super fucking sweet, as everyone knew.

Perhaps if she kept on this path she’d get to be exactly where she needed to be. With the wind and sand at her back and the future on her side, anything seemed possible.

All she had to do was keep her brains on point and her guns blazing.

Even if she failed, she’d have done what she would have done even as a little girl – gone out tough, and ready to fight.


End file.
